Candy Canes and Red Ribbons
by tabitha.scott.923
Summary: On Christmas Sasuke is wearing a little elf outfit and eating a candy cane. Itachi decides to give his little brother a special present. Itasasu.


A/N- ok I guess i should start by saying this is my first yaoi fanfic. If you flame me, I will happily exept it. It doesn't bother considering me 12 year old brother jokes about it all the time. Anyways, sasuke Is 9 and itachi is 15 so if you don't like the age this might not be for you. And as a farther note this is an ideal I got while in a Christmas section at a store because said brother started joking about a candy cane and my yaoi.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! If I did, itachi and sasuke would love each other (brotherly way!) and sasuke and nauto would be together. Not to mention I'd tie orochimaru up and torture him forever.

Warning!- incest, yaoi, underage sex, misuse of candy canes and red ribbons.

Itachi awoke to the sun light seeping in through his open window. The 15 year old ANBU captain got up and dressed before going down stairs to the kitchen. The raven haired boy settled with a bowl of cereal and sat at the kotatsu and began eating.

The uchiha heard a small pitter patter of little feet running towards him and he looked up to meet large obsidian eyes. Standing in the entrance to the kitchen, was a small version of him self. The little boy was pale and had black hair, black eyes and an adorable smile.

"Merry Christmas Ni-San!" Sasuke exclaimed and dove for his big brother. The elder uchiha let a smile grace his features as he wrapped his arms around his younger brother. "Thank you sasuke. How are you today?" The little boy released his brother and stood in front of him.

And for the first time, Itachi saw what his otouto was wearing. The little boy was in a green elf outfit. His pants were a grass green colored that was tight on sasuke while his top was a lighter green and a red ribbon was wrapped around his waist.

Itachi's hand immediately went to his nose where he felt a dribble of blood run. Luckily, unnoticed by his little brother. "I'm good but I can't wait to open presents tonight, can you Itachi?"

The older boy looked away from sasuke and nodded. Looking around, sasuke walked over to the Christmas tree and grabbed a large red and white candy cane. He went and sat down across from his brother and opened the sweet treat.

Itachi watched as sasuke put the candy in his mouth and wrapped his pink tounge around it, licking from the bottom up to the top then swirling the pink appendage around the sweet treat. Itachi felt his pants tighten painfully at his brothers actions.

Sasuke began to suck on the mint flavored candy, moving it in and out of his little mouth, unaware of what he was causing his older brother. Itachi gulped as his brother continued his actions.

"H-hey sasuke?" The boy looked up at the raven haired boy in question. "Do you wanna play a game with me?" With a small 'popping' sound, sasuke's mouth opened as he stared at Itachi, his eyes lighting up happily.

"Yeah! What game is it? Is it fun? When can we play?!" Itachi chuckled at his brother. "We can play now, but you have to keep this game a secret, ok? You can't tell mom or dad about it." Sasuke nodded excitedly in agreement.

Itachi rose and began to walk up the stairs, sasuke close behind. When they got to Itachi's room, Itachi motioned sasuke into it before locking the door behind him. Sasuke watched as Itachi dropped down onto one knee and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now sasuke, if I hurt you to much you need to tell me. Ok?" Itachi asked. The boy nodded. Itachi removed his hand from sasuke's shoulder and moved it to the red ribbon in back of his shirt. With a quick tug, the ribbon came loose and fell to the ground.

Then he gently moved one pale hand under sasuke's shirt and pinched one nipple. The boy gasped in suprise but didn't stop his brother. Itachi began tweaking the nipple while his other hand removed the pale green shirt.

" ..." Sasuke moaned out as he was moved to his brothers bed. Itachi slowly defended his lips onto sasuke's and licked the bottom, silently begging for entrance to the wet cavern. Hesitately, sasuke opened his mouth and Itachi plunged his tounge into his mouth.

The kiss was soft and gentle yet demanding at the same time. When air became a necessity, Itachi removed his lips from sasuke who was panting his cheeks adored with light pink. Moving down slightly Itachi latched onto his neck.

Sasuke moaned in pleasure as Itachi sucked on his neck. A gasp made its way out of his mouth as Itachi bit down on the tender skin. The older boy moved down to the younger uchiha' stomache and kissed his way down.

All the while, his left hand hooked onto sasuke's boxers and he began to pulled them down. The younger gasped and opened his eyes as he sat up slightly. Or at least tried. "N.. Ni-San.. What are you doing?..."

Itachi stopped kissing sasuke and looked into his brothers eyes. "Do you trust me, sasuke?" The younger immediately nodded. "Then calm down. I promise it'll feel really good but you have to trust me." Sasuke nodded and layed back down.

Itachi smiled and went back to his kissing and pulled away the last of his brothers clothes. He looked down and graced his face with a smile. Sasuke was pretty big for his age and the fact that he was excited because of Itachi turned said boy on more,

Feeling Itachi's eyes on him, sasuke closed his legs and hid his face in embarrassment. In all honesty he thought his brother was the most beautiful thing in the world and he definitely didn't deserve him.

Itachi pulled sasuke's legs apart and moved his hands. "Don't cover yourself. I want to see you." He demanded lightly. "But.. Your so perfect and I'm not-" Itachi silenced him by kissing him. "You are the most beautiful thing that ever existed, Sasuke. Don't ever put yourself down."

The boy nodded and smiled at Itachi. Going down quickly, Itachi wrapped one hand around the base of sasuke's length and licked it from bottom to top much like Sasuke had done with the candy cane earlier.

"Ahh... Itachi. Do that again." Sasuke moaned at the action. Itachi began pumping him while he put all of sasuke into his mouth and moved up and down with his head. Sasuke threw his head back and moaned out as his brother deep throated him.

Itachi picked up the pace and moved faster on his brother, licking up each time his head moved up and moved it around the tip each time he went down. Sasuke arched his back as he climaxed in his brothers mouth.

Itachi waited until sasuke was done before swallowing it all. He moved his head so he could look at his brothers panting sweaty form. "S..sorry Itachi. I..I wet myself." Sasuke whimpered and looked ready to cry.

Itachi laughed and kissed sasuke gently on the cheek. "You didn't wet yourself sasuke. You just came. It happens when you feel really good. Did you like it?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, aniki." Itachi smiled and stood.

With quick graceful movement's Itachi undressed himself and picked up his otouto's discarded candy cane and red ribbon then went back to the bed. He placed the candy cane in sasuke's mouth. "Suck on that and make sure it's wet." Sasuke nodded and obeyed Itachi's order.

Meanwhile Itachi began pumping sasuke until he was hard against. After that he tied the ribbon around sasuke's dick. The boy looked down questionaly. Itachi mearly smirked and flipping him over onto his stomache.

"Ok sasuke, get on your hands and knees and stick your butt in the air." Sasuke obeyed and put his butt right in front of Itachi. The older placed a hand on either side of sasuke's ass before plunging his tounge into it.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked back at Itachi. He let out a loud moan as his brothers tounge moved around in him. "Ahh 'tachi.." He mumbled. Removing his tounge, Itachi took the candy cane from sasuke and moved it to sasuke's entrance.

Itachi pushed the candy into him slowly and as careful as he could. Sasuke yelped at the intrusion. "Oh, Itachi! It feels weird." He whimpered. Itachi kissed sasuke to distract him as he began moving it in and out.

Sasuke began to feel the pleasure as Itachi moved the candy cane around in him. "Ahh.." He gasped and threw his head back when Itachi hit his prostate. "Itachi! D.. do that again." Sasuke begged.

The older Uchiha complied and hit that area a couple more times before removing it. Sasuke whimpered at the loss of the candy but watched as his brother took a bottle of a clear substance from his dresser and lathered it on his own length.

Grasping sasuke's hips, Itachi placed his tip at sasuke's entrance. With a careful push he put his tip in carefully. Sasuke opened his mouth and let out a scream as he felt Itachi continue to enter him. He buried his face into a pillow as a couple tears streamed down his face.

"Itachi! Th- that hurts! Ahh.." Itachi reached forward and brang sasuke's face to his and kissed him. "Shh.. It'll feel better I promise." Sasuke nodded and bit his lip as Itachi fully sheathed himself in him.

Itachi waited until sasuke adjusted himself before moving. "Itachi, move now." Sasuke demanded. With slow thrusts at first he began moving. "Y, your tight sasuke." Itachi moaned out as he rocked his hips.

"Move faster tachi." Sasuke panted. Itachi picked up his thrusts and listened to his brothers small squeaking and loud moans. "M- more 'tachi!" Sasuke begged. When he felt Itachi hit his prostate, he let out a loud moan as he felt himself explode.

But nothing was released. Sasuke whimpered as he felt a small pain in his private area. "Itachi, take.. The ribbon..agh" the little boy moaned out as he dug his hand into the silk sheets. Itachi smirked at his brothers twitching form.

"Beg Sasuke. Beg for me to let you cum.." He said in a low seducing voice. "P-please.. Let me.. Cum Itachi.. " he whimpered. Reaching a pale hand forward, he removed the ribbon and pumped Sasuke.

He felt Sasuke tighten around his length as he yelled out Itachi's name and came in his hand. With a couple more thrusts, Itachi came inside sasuke and collapsed next to him, removing himself as they both panted.

Wrapping his arm around Sasuke, Itachi pulled him close and kissed his forehead. "You know I love you right Sasuke?" The boy nodded. "I love you to aniki." They were silent for a minute before Sasuke broke it.

"That was the best Christmas present I've ever gotten. Thank you." He mumbled. "Let's do it again.." He whispered before falling asleep. Itachi smiled and kissed him once more. "Sure we can Sasuke. Merry Christmas, sasuke." He whispered before falling asleep to.

A/N- thank you for reading! You don't have to review if you don't want to, but if you do its much appreciated. If you have a fanfic pairing (preferably yaoi and from Naruto at the moment) I'll try to do it. Just PM and give me the details of what you want and with who.

Have a nice day!


End file.
